


Earrings

by hiba



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiba/pseuds/hiba
Summary: Bebe pierces Craig’s ears while Clyde watches.





	Earrings

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve known about South Park ever since I was a little kid and watched episodes here and there throughout the years. Near the end of last year I watched the first three seasons, the movie and a bunch of random episodes that caught my attention. Then I stopped lol. But during that time I discovered the crybe ship because of a wonderful tumblr user (if you’re reading this, you probably know who you are!) and I’m obsessed omg. I love these three and shipped them in every two person combination but all three of them together?? Wow. 
> 
> I wrote this over two months ago and sort of forgot about it? Aha.
> 
> This takes place near the beginning of 10th grade, so the kiddos are fifteen and not dating each other yet. I hope you enjoy!

“How do you think I’d look with my tongue pierced?” Clyde asked, looking into Bebe’s handheld mirror before sticking his tongue out as far as he possibly could.

Craig glanced to the right at his friend and watched him as he moved the tip of his tongue up and down several times. Rolling his eyes, he returned his gaze to the safety pin he was holding. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter. Craig rubbed his thumb on the worn unicorn sticker on the lighter’s black plastic container, put there by Bebe when he first bought it. He lit it up and ran the flame back and forth under the pin.

“I’d be pretty hot, right Bebe?” Clyde remarked when he finally put his tongue back into his mouth. Bebe ignored him, focused on Craig’s left ear in silent concentration. His earlobe tickled as he felt the tip of the marker she was holding swipe against it.

“There, I think that’s even,” Bebe said as she pulled away. She shifted her head back and forth between Craig’s ears and nodded in approval. Tucking a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear, she looked back at her phone. As she scrolled, Craig wiped an alcohol pad on the now cooling safety pin. 

“Why are you doing this again?” Clyde asked as he propped his elbows on his thighs and cupped his cheeks in his hands. He blew up at a piece of his bang that fell into his eyes.

“Because I want to,” Craig replied flatly, crumpling up the used alcohol pad and tossing it to the side.

“I know it’s actually because you think it’ll make you look cool,” Clyde smirked. Craig glared at him in response but was interrupted by Bebe before he could say something back.

“Okay, it says all I have to do now is pierce it,” she looked up from her phone with a determined smile. However, her resolve soon melted away and she looked at Craig with uncertainty. “Are you sure you don’t want me to numb your ears?” She asked. “I could go get some ice cubes.”

“Did you get yours numbed?” He asked.

“Well, no…” Bebe unconsciously reached up to her right ear and twisted her diamond earring, “I didn’t.”

“Then I don’t need to either,” he retorted bluntly. Bebe nodded, knowing it would be pointless to argue against Craig on this.

“Well, okay,” Bebe shrugged, “get ready then.” She pushed back some of his dark hair from around his ear before placing a clean wine cork behind his lobe. Craig rolled his shoulders and relaxed his muscles, feeling calm.

“Finally!” Clyde exclaimed, not hiding the thrill in his voice. He leaned forward for a better look.

Craig passed Bebe the safety pin. She lined it up with the black “x” on his ear. “Here it comes,” she said as a warning and swiftly inserted the pin into his earlobe.

Craig automatically closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. There was pain, but it was bearable. He barely acknowledge when Clyde blurted out, “Dude, gross!” He felt the pin retract out of his ear and heard the clinking of Bebe getting an earring out of the bowl filled with rubbing alcohol that was beside them. She slipped the earring into the fresh hole and quickly screwed the backing on. 

Craig, opening his eyes, was met with the sight of Bebe smiling triumphantly and of Clyde shielding his eyes, fingers slightly parted so he could still see. He took the mirror off of Clyde’s lap and turned somewhat, looking at his reflection. The skin around the silver stud was red. He nodded his head in satisfaction.

“Man, I was hoping you’d cry,” Clyde lowered his hands and pouted in mock disappointment.

“Wow,” Bebe said, fire in her eyes. “Let’s do the other one!” She added excitedly, holding up the safety pin.

“Go for it,” Craig replied, twisting his head. Bebe nodded enthusiastically, lining the pin up to his other ear. He closed his eyes again when he felt the familiar pinch and heard Clyde gag. He opened his eyes and looked back into the mirror.

“You look adorable, Craig,” Bebe grinned, gently ruffling his hair when he lowered the mirror.

“You know,” Clyde stated matter-of-factly while he patted Craig’s back, “it would've been cuter if you used Bebe’s heart shaped earrings.”

Craig wordlessly pulled his blue hat back on while Bebe giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> They’re sitting on the floor of Bebe’s room for the duration of this. And yes, they used a pair of her old earrings. Also, ignore the fact that Bebe should have sterilized the safety pin again before she did his other ear. They’re dumb teenagers, after all. PS- Craig takes the earrings out after six months and never wears them again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Earrings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104488) by [UAs_Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics)




End file.
